


Vacation Destination [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Highlander, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bora Bora was very nice this time of year. Carthage, Missouri? Not so much. Especially when you're not dressed for it.</p><p>A podfic of Vacation Destination, written by kronos999</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Destination [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vacation Destination](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3676) by kronos999. 



**Download:** [MP3](http://www.parakaproductions.com/audio/SPN-H-Vacation%20Destination%20by%20kronos999-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://www.parakaproductions.com/audio/SPN-H-Vacation%20Destination%20by%20kronos999-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 0:02:41


End file.
